Trapped
by Jacob's Ladder
Summary: Harry and his friends embark on the sixth year, and get lost in a nearly forgotten past with their new teacher. This story is "Lord Voldemort Drama" free, though he does exist, and some horrible things that happened in the fifth book never happened. *wi


Harry sighed and took a deep breath of air. It was nice to be back at Hogwarts after his summer at Privet Drive. He was excited about his sixth year, as was Hermione ("Ooh, just think of all the stuff I'll learn!) and Ron ("I can't wait till I can start playing Quidditch again!"). Harry smiled himself when he thought about playing Quidditch. It had been a long time since he had gotten to play, he missed it more than anything about Hogwarts.  
  
He, Ron, and Hermione had just arrived at Hogwarts and were now bounding excitedly out of the carriages laughing and talking anxiously. They followed the rest of the students inside the castle and took their seats at the Great Hall, waiting for the sorting to begin. In a matter of moments, the room got quiet and the first years students, eyes scanning the room wildly, lined up. Harry and his gang listened queitly to the sorting hat sing its song, a lively and happy one, and then listened to the sorting, clapping when it was due and speculating about the students that didn't go to their house.  
  
When the sorting was over Dumbledore stood up and said nothing but "Eat!" in a highly amused tone. Harry's stomach pratically jumped onto the table when the food magically appeared. He and Ron wasted no time in digging into the food, but Hermione nibbled at her plate while staring at the staff table.  
  
"Harry, Ron, it doesn't look like there is a teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. If they did hire somebody they either aren't here or they are invisible."  
  
"Maybe we get to skip the class this year." Ron added hopefully.  
  
"Ron, I doubt that. Oh, I hope that it didn't go to Snape..." Hermione's voice got more concerned that it had been originally.  
  
Harry nodded. "Of course they are going to have the class, maybe the teacher just isn't here..."  
  
"I don't know Harry... And you know you're grades will suffer is Snape takes over the class, I mean what...who is that?"  
  
A person of medium height entered the room through one of the staff doors and scooted behind the table. They were wearing a dark red cloak the color of blood and its hood was covering the person's face. The figure walked slowly past the teacher's, greeting each one with a handshake. The figure stopped at Snape and bent down, gripping his hand lightly and whispering in his ear. Snape smiled gently, almost pleasantly, and laughed before releasing the mystery person's hand. The figure then proceeded down the table, and took the empty seat next to Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled brightly and shook the figure's hand happily and looked like he was making sure the figure was comfortable.  
  
"Who could it possibly be?" Hermione hissed into Harry's ear.  
  
"I have no idea. I wonder if they're going to take off the..."  
  
"Blimey..." Ron said slowly, as he saw the figure remove to hood slowly.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione weren't the only student's looking in awe at the new teacher. In fact, almost the whole room had grown very quiet, and almost everyone in the room was staring. The hooded figure was a breathtaking young girl who looked no older than eighteen. She had deep violet eyes that sparkled in the candlelight as she surveyed the now silent room. Her pale skin seemed to glow luminously as though it were moonlight, and her long, straight hair was strawberry blond and the layers in it framed her face very nicely. But what Harry couldn't take his eyes off of was her ruby red lips that were full and sensuous.  
  
She seemed to glance around the room for just a second more, and Harry could have sworn that they fell on him for a longer amount of time than anything else. The lady then turned her attention toward Dumbledore and began talking earnestly with him. Within seconds the room began to be unbearably loud with all the whispers. Nobody had expected Dumbledore to turn up a teacher like this. Someone so, young and...  
  
"Beautiful..." Were the only words that came out of Harry's mouth. He and Ron were both staring flabbergasted at the young woman until Hermione's voice snapped then out of it.  
  
"I hope that she is a competent teacher. I mean, she only looks like she came just out of Hogwarts herself, and I promise that I've never seen her here before. I doubt Dumbledore would higher a teacher that was taught in a different school, it would be unorthodox."  
  
"Hermione, shut up." Ron squeaked.  
  
Hermione sniffed huffily and then made a big show of getting out of her seat to join Ginny at the other end of the table. Harry and Ron barely noticed, in fact, the girls seemed to be the only one's that were moving around and whispering.  
  
After what seemed like ages to everyone, Dumbledore stood up and began to make his usual speech. The time dragged by for Harry. It was the first time he could remember wanting Dumbledore to just hurry up and end the speech so he could figure out who the new teacher was.  
  
"We also have yet another staff addition this year. Please stand up, my dear, there you go. Professor Lola will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I expect you all will give her a friendly welcome."  
  
Almost everyone in the hall clapped loudly, except a few of the grudging females. Professor McGonagall was clapping loudly and beeming brightly, even Snape was smiling as he clapped. Professor Lola smiled shyly and waved her hand to the students before taking her seat, her face glowing with satisfaction.  
  
Dumbledore then dismissed the students to go their houses. Many were hesitant to leave and spent as much time as they could talking to everyone and hoping for a chance to get a better look at the new Professor, but before any of the students could get close. Lola got up from her seat with Snape close behind her and walked out the staffroom door talking excitedly and animatedly with Snape. Harry watched them closely and right before the door shut, he heard the new Professor's enchanting laugh. 


End file.
